A,B,C
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: There are millions of words and a millions of slang words, times by all the languages and thats a lot. Words for charachters, thoughts and memories. A different word each day. Not a story
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing which belongs to J.. The definition has come from _new school dictionary 2__nd__ edition Collins, Glasgow,2002,(pg567) _check that referencing won't my research project teacher be happy.

I want to try to write something every day and seeing how my big fics I haven't done that I'll start small. I hope you enjoy.

Nostalgia- a feeling of affection for the past, and sadness that things have changed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It may not have been perfect, well it was far from perfect, but it was her life. As Harry Potter's best friend and a Muggle born she was in danger since she turned 11. In those times especially the last few years of school she was constantly running, trying to survive. She learnt about herself and magic and she found her true friends. You couldn't trust anyone then so the people who you did trust where valuable you didn't spread every little detail about yourself, you was protected.

Voldermort was killed and the world started healing. People tried to move on but they couldn't. Especially herself, she wondered if it was a terrible thing for her to miss the past, when the threat of being murdered was constantly there and a madman was trying to kill her best friend. She didn't miss that part, but she missed her friends, even if they are still alive today there is no time anymore, people are getting married, working, we don't huddle together to keep alive. Every moment then was precious even if it was horrible, like when Sirius died, but everything was important. She felt needed. The most important thing she does now is to give house elf's rights but they don't want them, they don't want to change. She wished everyday that she didn't have to change, that her world didn't change.

The happy moments where so numerous so alike now that they blurred together but the ones from then, stood out, they made her smile. The picture of her wedding, sites behind the one of the DA, which was one of her happiest times.

She was going to change this; she was once the brightest witch of their generation but now she's just another history figure, boring and old. Since her husband died her life was over, she wished she could go back and see him, be with him. Running after horcruxes and fighting with him. Drinking is her only refuge, when she's that drunk there is no past and no future and the present is soon forgotten if she can drink enough. Her old time turner hung loosely around her neck.

Time. That always changed. Constantly moving and running like she used to. The time turner still spun, rotating and rotating until the turns where years not hours. Maybe it was the alcohol, but her life was playing backwards, memories flashing before her eyes, Ron's death, her children, her job, graduation, her Hogwarts letter, birthdays and accidents. This hadn't happened before, she always drunk and always wore the time turner.

Everything slowed down and turned to black, indistinct noises floated around her, her sadness was lifted like a veil. Her muddy chocolate eyes open, her memories faded into long forgotten dreams, as a woman kissed her forehead. The past floated away and was replaced with a future, pictures of school, a boyfriend, marriage zoomed through her imagination, maybe change wasn't so bad, if there was no past to remind you.

"Let's call her Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing which belongs to J.. The definition has come from _new school dictionary 2nd edition Collins, Glasgow, 2002, (pg 916)_

_Twee- sweet and pretty but in bad taste or sentimental._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Ron Weasley was in LOVE. His girlfriend however was not his love. _

_He still could not admit it himself but he would wait for her every morning for breakfast, something in him just clicked after the time in the hospital. Harry eventually told him what happened, he secretly was pleased because Hermione stayed and it got rid of Lavender Brown. _

_Lavender was hot, one of the best looking girls in the year. Her honey blonde hair shone with loose curls, held back by an oversized ribbon. Black eyeliner brought out her eyes and plum lipstick made her lips sticky. Her clothes hugged her body, they was unique but not like Luna's. She was a Gryffindor, funny and amazing at snogging but she swung too much. When she loved him, well in simple terms every single person in Hogwarts saw them snogging. When she was mad, an atom bomb would go into hiding. If he talked to someone else even Harry she would shriek and cry. _

_Hermione the opposite, she wasn't hot, she was a beautiful but she had an overlooked beauty and she was special, unique and did what she wanted. All the time on the run had given her a slim frame but she was still dainty, her hair had tamed down and makeup containers had cobwebs on, but Ron loved running his hands through her hair when she fell asleep with him on the sofa, he loved how she looked human and not like a clown. She was bossy and a know it all but at least someone was. They were best friends he saved her life and she saved his. _

_Hermione is still the sweetest person on Earth, still beautiful and kind, still amazing when angry. She would forever be in his heart. Even with the scars, the one on her arm, the one under her jaw and countless others she is the world_

_Lavender Brown she lost her looks not from the scars, she is still the 16 year old girl except raising a child on her own, she is constantly tired and not so fun. Her scars she hides with layers, ashamed she becomes needier crying everyday for her wrecked beauty._

_That's why the ring in his pocket ways so much dragging his trousers down, Ron just hopes the one Hermione Granger will say yes, although she deserves better he prays that she says yes._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter J. does. I got a dictionary/thesaurus for Christmas so the word comes from Oxford Australian Integrated School Dictionary & Thesaurus, Second edition.

PG 611

Rupture- break, burst

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Darkness suffocated the savior. Circling and surrounding the broken boy who lay on the damp forest floor. The figures enclosing and towering over him blocking out the stars, but the red eyes were still glooming in the dark, loathing and daring the boy to fight back, laughing when he was unable to fight against himself.

He could feel himself suffocating his heart beating frantically trying to fight back. Magic rippled through the air, the red-eyed monsters held his wand loftily, savoring the taste of the death, it was no secret what would happen, not even a word would need to be said, no warning apart from the scraping laugh, which burned every golden thing it touched.

It was over now his heart thumping against his ribcage, making one last attempt to break through the hold of death, if he just got up and grabbed his wand, he could save the others by slaying the monster, if he dies it was all-over, even Dumbledore knew he was the last hope. He could see Sirius, his parents, his friends, the Weasley's, everyone who died and he was unable to get up and fight back, fastened down to the floor.

A warmth flooded through him, the monsters wand pointing towards his scar, maybe it was a sign of security, he was ready to go, but the warmth grew more intense, a golden hue obscured his vision, was he died, a heat at his heart trying to break away, burst through his struggles. Suddenly the damp earth soared back to him the rocks and branches scratched upon his hands as he was pushed up he saw rage on the monsters face, disobeying his power, the darkness backed off as shoots of gold and red burst the ranks as they scattered leaving the stars to shine down, his wand clutched in his arm lifted towards Voldermort.

Face to face, wand to wand, determination to anger. This would be the moment. Neither can live while the other survives.

Ashes scattered the earth as the magic burst from his very core, a golden lighted enveloped the monster and he collapsed, the spell sent light to the edges of the forest touching all of those alive and dead, soothing the victims. His mother he could feel his mother, hugging him being pride, love flowed through him as he stood there looking where Voldermort had fallen, he felt pity for the first time, he knew why he did it, a desire to prove he was a worthy person, to prove his father wrong that he was worth staying for. He was worth…loving.

It was love what set the world free, pure innocent love.


End file.
